five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Kimimaro Kaguya
'Introduction' Kimimaro was the sole survivor of the Kaguya clan. Upon dedicating his life to Orochimaru, he became the leader of the formerly-named Sound Five (音隠れの忍五人衆, Otogakure no Shinobi Gonin Shū, Literally meaning: Hidden Sound Shinobi Five People), until he fell ill, which forced him to leave the group. 'Personality' Unlike the rest of his clan, Kimimaro didn't have a particular interest in fighting or killing and saw his abilities only as a means to be of use to others. He was a calm and quiet individual who would dedicate himself to whatever mission was at hand. As a child, he was more gentle despite his natural talent for combat and unique abilities which made him the strongest of his clan, as seen from him not wanting to hurt others he had no involvement with, and his interest in flowers. His gentleness is also reinforced by how empathetic and kind he was to Jūgo, being one of the few people able to keep Jūgo from losing control over himself.After meeting Orochimaru, Kimimaro developed a strong devotion towards him, bordering on religious zeal or considering him a father figure, seeing Orochimaru's apparent kindness as a reason from him to exist under the notion that serving Orochimaru in any way is the only purpose he has. Though Kimimaro's relationship with Orochimaru was similar to Haku's relationship with Zabuza, the only difference was that Orochimaru ultimately lost interest in him when he became of no use to him. Regardless, finding a new way to assert his existence, Kimimaro's dedication to Orochimaru was so great that he both willed his body to fight and proved to be an extremely dangerous opponent for the likes of Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee and Gaara. After being revived by Konton, he still maintains his unyielding loyalty to Orochimaru, and can enraged when anyone who makes the slightest sign of disrespect to Orochimaru. Like the Sound 4, he considers his enemies as "trash", and treats them with no respect, and can lead to underestimate them. However, despite his arrogance he can acknowledge some who prove to be very skilled, as when he witness Ichigo Kurosaki power. However, that may have been Orochimaru had picked him to be his new vessel, as shown Kimimaro dismisses and doesn't acknowledge other individuals who are all know for the strength; Erza Scarlet, despite her vast reputation as the strongest woman in Fiore, kept underestimating Head Captain of the Gotei 13 Shunsui Kyoraku in their fight, with Shunsui still pressuring the young shinobi, and was enraged when Shunsui said Yoruichi Shihion, one of the strongest Soul Reapers within her clan, could still kill him even while she was beating down on Orochimaru, showing a more arrogant side. 'History (Naruto manga)' Kimimaro was born to the Kaguya Clan in the Land of Water. He possessed the clan's rare ability Shikotsumyaku kekkei genkai, the clan patriarch feared Kimimaro's abilities and had him locked up in a cage unless needed for battle. The clan was wiped out when they attacked the Hidden Mist Village they did out no other reason then to fill their blood lust however Kimimaro did not share this and fled and was thus the clan's only survivor. Wandering alone he was eventually found by Orochimaru who became interested in his abilities and recruited as one of his most loyal ninja. Under Orochimaru's guidance he found a new purpose in life as he desired to ensure the continuation of his master's dreams and ambitions. Though Orochimaru took him under his wing to be one of his future hosts, Kimimaro did not mind such a fate if it meant being of aid to his master. At some point after he met Jugo a berserker who he felt a kindred spirit with. 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Relationships' Coalition Orochimaru Zancrow Kimimaro hates Zancrow for disrespecting his Master Orochimaru and even few times tried to kill him when they were both battling Ichigo Kurosaki. Alliance Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Erza Scarlet Killer 'Powers and Abilities' Kimimaro was noted by Orochimaru and Kabuto as the most powerful member of the Kaguya clan, with his combat skills far outclassing the entire Sound Four, even defeating all together, and being their leader. He was the only person before Sasuke who could control Jūgo with hardly any effort. Even near death, Kimimaro's power could frighten the normally-arrogant Tayuya and battle Naruto, Lee, and Gaara consecutively without actually being defeated by them. After his reincarnation, he kept himself from being sealed away and slaughtered many enemies until Itachi Uchiha had Kabuto release the Impure World Reincarnation. After he was revived by Konton, he was able to fight at full strength without being held back by his once fatal disease, he was even able to hold his own against Act Of Order and Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki and fight on even pair with Fairy Tail S-Class wizard Erza Scarlet, and even able to defeat Supernova Killer and several of 1st Division rank soldiers. Shikotsumyaku Kimimaro's abilities came from his kekkei genkai, Shikotsumyaku, which allowed the user to manipulate their own skeletal structure as a means of combat. Specifically, it allowed Kimimaro to manipulate his osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue. This ability gave him absolute control over the concentration of calcium within his bones, allowing him to control the density or malleability of them. Kimimaro also stated that his bones were stronger than tempered steel, which was confirmed by Ichigo, who after kicking him, could feel his leg being some-what sore, comparing it to an Arrancar's Hierro. Kimimaro used this ability to wield his bones as weapons in battle, and could use them in the form of taijutsu attacks (which he called dances) to give him a variety of abilities, as well as grant him a near-invincible defense. * Digital Shrapnel: Hardened bones from the fingertips are shot at the enemy, with a spinning motion added to the skeletal bullets. A direct hit will excavate skin, flesh, and bone. Since the bones of the user can be regenerated, the rate of fire from the user's arsenal is limitless. This technique is essential to Kimimaro for his long distance attacks. This was first used against Ichigo Kurosaki. * Digital Spears: * Digital Arrows: * Willow Dance: The first of Kimimaro's five dances. To perform this dance, Kimimaro grows several long bone blades from his body for use as weapons. There isn't any set form for the Dance of the Willow. Just like a willow that is shaken by the wind, the opponents attacks are simply parried and countered. Uncharacteristic of a willow, the hardened bones puncture and damage the opponents body. Though he primarily uses two blades grown from the palms of his hands, he also uses several secondary bones grown from his elbows, knees, and shoulders. This dance form is incredibly acrobatic, using spins, charges, and long sweeping slashes to make the strikes more effective and to evade opponents' counter strikes. Kimimaro can also extend his bones to attack his opponents without having to adjust his own movement. This was first used against Ichigo. * Camellia Dance: The second of Kimimaro's five dances, which he performs by modifying one of his upper arm bones to create a short, bone-hilted bone sword. He then stabs chaotically and continuously which causes the opponents eyes to lag behind. The speed resembles afterimages, the hand with the sword is again and again visibly projected. And yet the movement is irregular which makes it difficult to predict. With each thrust the sword's track is very capable of changing. The attack comes from unexpected angles, causing a person's delicate defence reaction to come off guard. Though one can have great reflexes and moving ability, it is next to impossible to keep dodging the fierce attack until it stops. Thus if one showed an opening, a finishing blow will be dealt by one stab in an instant. He first used this against Ichigo, to par with his Zangestu. * Larch Dance: The third of Kimimaro's five dances. From the body, several bones pop out all at once. The stronger the opponent's physical attack, the more powerful the counter attack is, dealing severe damage. The sudden defence, combined with the needle-like bones high killing ability, makes way for a technique which has great potential for battle. The bones can be used to block or trap an opponent's taijutsu strikes. In addition to being an unwelcome surprise for opponents, it makes him basically untouchable at close range. If an opponent would start to get close to him, he would begin to spin rapidly slashing the foe in multiple areas. This was first used against Ichigo, and was able to pressure the Substitute Soul Reaper. * Clematis Dance: Vine: The first half of Kimimaro's fourth dance. With the Shikotsumyaku, Kimimaro can modify and pull out his own spinal column, and regrow a new spine to replace it. Between the bones in the gaps there is cartilage that allows flexibility, which makes it possible to bend it as if it were a whip. With average estimation skills along with the impossible range it stretches, dodging is difficult. The protrusions on the vertebrae are modified to make them stronger and sharper. He would follow up with Dance of the Clematis: Flower to pierce the immobilised opponent. * Clematis Dance: Flower: This technique is the second half of Kimimaro's fourth dance. To obtain the strongest-absolute hardest weapon, a considerable amount of chakra is needed. Enhanced to the highest degree-maximum solidity due to the dense compression, the bone weapon is exceedingly large. Since its destructive power has no meaning if the blow does not connect with the opponent, Kimimaro first binds the opponent with a "vine". * The Bracken Dance: Cursed Seal Like many others of Orochimaru's closest followers, Kimimaro was given a cursed seal, which granted him tremendous power. He bore the Cursed Seal of Earth, which is said to be equal in power to the Cursed Seal of Heaven, and both Seals are said to be the strongest amongst the ones used by Orochimaru. His mastery of the Cursed Seal even impressed Jūgo, the source of the Cursed Seal who stated that Kimimaro had great enough skill that he could do a partial transformation. When active in Level 1, it spread across their entire body in in contorting and parallel lines. When in his Level 2 form, Kimimaro's appearance was similar to that of a dinosaur, with dark grey skin, dark black eye sclerae, yellow eye irises, sharp teeth, six large bone spines protruding out of his back, a long bone-spiked tail and two dark black curved like markings under his eyes — one under each eye and two as elongated eyebrows — one above each eye. * Level 1 * Level 2 Physical Abilities Kimimaro's abilities made him well suited for close-range combat fighting, demonstrating tremendous taijutsu skills combined with equally impressive speed, agility, and dexterity. * Taijustu Master: Kimimaro, has shown to be a very skilled taijustu master, as confirmed when he was first alive, he was able to defeat several hundred of Naruto's Nine-Tails-enhanced shadow clones effortlessly, at the same time not allowing himself to be struck. Kimimaro combined his Shikotsumyaku and taijutsu capabilities to form many deadly "dances". Lee, a taijutsu specialist, had claimed that nothing was wasted in Kimimaro's movement, and that he was at the level of taijutsu master. By using fighting style with his Shikotsumyaku, he was able to fight and pressure Act Of Order and Subsuite Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, who himself is a prominent close-ranged fighter. * Kenjutsu Expert: Despite normally fighting in hand-to-hand combat style, he is well versed when it comes to swordsmanship, as he was able to use the bone-hilted bone sword of his Camellia Dance to fight with Ichigo, and even able to pressure him, with his unorthodox style of fighting. * Enhances Speed: * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Agility: Kimimaro has shown to have incredible agility, as shown during his battle with Ichigo, by combing with his kekkei genkei and his taijustu, he was able to move at a quick and unleash a viscous onslaught against the Act Of Order. * Immense Durability: Due to his bone structure, Kimimaro can take a lot of attacks and still keep fighting on. * Enhanced Endurance: Even though his bones are strong as steel, Kimimaro has shown to great reliance to pain, as he was slashed by Ichigo Kurosaki, and still endured in it and kept on fighting. * Highly-Perceptive Combatant: ' 'Trivia Category:Hidden Sound Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Anemone Plains Coalition Unit Category:Male Category:Ichigo Kurosaki Rival Category:Acts Of Orders Rival Category:Nirvana Coalition Unit Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World